


Falling for you

by FanTitanStarQueen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, Arranged Marriage, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, God Bill Denbrough, God Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage, Prince Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, don’t like it don’t read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStarQueen/pseuds/FanTitanStarQueen
Summary: Greek God AU! in which Richie is a mortal prince who catches the eye of the Eros! Eddie.AKA a sort of Eros/Psyche Au
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Falling for you

The last thing Prince Richie Tozier would ever expect to wake up to was a God sitting at the edge of his bed. 

It had been yet another warm summer night in the kingdom, and Richie had gone to bed that night blissfully. Richie was the second oldest son of his father and therefore had less pressure than his older sibling did.

Thankfully. 

Richie has just turned 23 and he had no desire to live the crazy life his brother had to. Richie had never had a desire to become a king or a warrior. 

Richie was an odd one. The previous members of his family had been expected to be married at 18.

At 18, Richie had been fighting in Trojan war and had been able to postpone that requirement. The war now had come to an end and his parents were already on his case about it. 

Despite being expected to marry a princess, Richie had never felt the desire to do so.

The prince always had known that he was attracted to boys. 

Maybe if he had been born a lower status than he would have been able to fulfill his true desires. He would have been able to find a man to marry and spend the rest of his life with. What a lovely thought. 

So when Richie woke up randomly that summer night to the sight of a God at the edge of his bed, he nearly had a heart attack.

Richie woke up (which was supposed to be briefly) to shift position on his bed when suddenly he felt a presence at the edge of his bed, which effectively woke him up fully.

Richie slowly turned to check the mysterious figure and came face to face with a beautiful, glowing man.

”Ahh!” He screamed, jumping back in alarm.

”Don’t be afraid.” The boy spoke in return arms held up in surrender. “I have not come here to harm you, quit the opposite actually.”

”Who are you?” Richie asked, still feeling very much alarmed. “What do you want?”

The boy smiled lightly, the freckles on his cheeks becoming more prominent in the moonlight. 

“My name is Eddie, although I’m sure you as a mortal would know me as Cupid, Richie.”

Richie couldn’t help his embarrassment from Eddies (no Cupid’s?) knowledge of his name.

”And to answer your second question,” Eddie continued, “What I want is to marry you.”

The silence that followed after the statement was a long one. 

“W-what now?” Richie asked in disbelief.

”I want to marry you." the god said leaning closer. "You see, I’m the God of desire and yet I have no one for myself. I’ve grown more and more lonely. It is about time I finally marry, and you have caught my attention.”

“Okay so Cupid-“

“Please, call me Eddie.”

”Okay Eddie, how did I “catch” your attention?” Richie asked cautiously. 

“Well, for one, you are quite a handsome man. “ The God chuckled lightly. Richie flushes at the statement.

“You also have a caring heart. All of your kind deeds I’ve seen. I saw you pass wealth out to the poor when no one watched, and I watched you use your power for good. You’ve never harmed anyone. Such a kind soul and actually rather goofy.” Eddie said with consideration.

As he spoke, the God had gradually found his way sitting directly next to Richie.

”And yet-“

”Yet what?”

Eddie now turned to directly stare at Richie. “And yet, you’ve never had a lover. A man so full of love to share has no one to call his own. Quite sad if you ask me.”

”So what?” Richie asked a bit defensively. It was weird to have a God expose his lack of dating experience.

”Soooooo, you will hopefully not be opposed in becoming my dutiful husband.” Eddie said with a smile.

”Are you serious?” Richie asked, nervousness leaking into his voice.

“Yes, I mean, only if you say yes.” Eddie said nervously.

Richie's mind was running a marathon.

A God wanted to marry him? Did he bump his head or something? Was this just a hallucination?

“If you say yes, I will discuss the matter with your parents. I can guarantee that we will have nothing to worry about with their consent.”

Eddie then took Richie's hand into his own. Richie's eyes interlocked with Eddies perfect, doe brown eyes. 

“Richie, I know you don't know me. You have never prayed to me for guidance. I know you didn't ever expect to see me here, but I promise you that I can provide for you. I’ll protect you and you can live the rest of your life in comfort. You can have your family visit whenever you wish. I’ll give you all the love I have and then some. I will take you to our castle in the sky where you can look down on the world at your pleasure. You won't need to fight in anymore pointless wars or be someone you wish to not be.I know this is all very sudden but Richie, there is no one else I’d rather get to love.” Eddie smiled before snapping his fingers.

In an instant, a beautiful silver ring appeared in the Gods hand. He then held it towards Richie, confident smile never falling. 

“I’ll worship you every night, or any time you wish. I’ll bring you flowers and fruits and wine. I will make you my husband and give you all the pleasures life has to offer.... if you accept my proposal.”

At the end of Eddie's passionate speech, Richie was at a loss for words. 

Richie knew that as a mortal, he wouldn’t be able to refuse a God and yet, marrying Eddie didn’t seem so bad. 

Richie sat considering for a moment. 

If he married Eddie, he didn’t doubt that he would keep his promises. He also wouldn’t have the pressures of being a prince weighing him down. 

Richie studied Eddie's face. 

The god was undoubtedly handsome. He also seemed to be rather kind and polite. 

This was the best option. 

  
  


Richie nodded after a moment.

“Yes, I accept your proposal.”

Eddie looked elated at the news. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Richie’s mouth.

The kiss lasted longer than a second and was filled with passion, but not the lustful kind. Richie knew that he had never been kissed like that ever.

Once they both pulled apart from each other , Eddie gleefully places the ring onto Richie’s finger.

Richie couldn’t help but admire the ring. It fit his finger perfectly. It was a silver ring with a dove engraved on the inside. Outside, the ring was decorated with diamonds and crystals and glimmered even in the darkness.

“Sleep now my love, tomorrow will have its own endeavors. I will stay here and protect you.”

Richie found Eddie’s words to be comforting and he allowed himself to drift asleep. Not fully realizing what he had signed up for.

  
  


——————————————————-

The next morning when Richie awoke, the palace was in a panic mode. He had over slept and within those two hours of oversleeping, Eddie had decided to make his proposal known.

So naturally, Richie’s parents agreed and he was to be married that day.

After all, no mortal could refuse a God.

  
  


The wedding ceremony was quick and hasty and beautiful. Richie could see the jealousy in younger siblings eyes as he and the god were wed. 

Having a god come all the way down from Olympus to ask for a mortals hand in marriage wasn't a common occurrence.

But in all honesty, he didn’t really care.

All that really mattered was how Eddie put butterflies in his stomach. Whenever he looked into Eddies eyes, Richie just melted.

Eddie and him kissed once they were declared husbands and Richie felt like he was in cloud nine. 

After the ceremony, he bid goodbye to his parents and packed his belongings. 

The two then left the kingdom.

  
  


Richie did shed a few tears as they walked. He was leaving his home and his kingdom. But he found comfort with the knowledge that although he wouldn’t be able to return, his parents and brother would visit.

Eddie comforted him and Richie found calmness in his reassurance:

The two were greeted by a chariot once they reached a secluded cliff, far from the kingdom.

There was a man sitting in the chariot looking at them impatiently. The chariot was pretty but wasn’t at all like the sun chariot, clearly not making this God not Apollo.

This man was still evidently a God. He had a glow hue around him much like Eddies.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. Richie didn’t fail to notice the copper ring on his ring finger.

“Cupid, w-when I agreed to p-pick you up, I thought w-we agreed for 5.” The God said with a frown.

Eddie sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry Bill, I didn’t realize the the preparations were going to take longer.”

The God (Bill?) nodded.. “Your l-lucky that I w-waited but I don’t t-think Stanley is going to be p-pleased with m-my late arrival.

“I’m sure I can give him a peace offering.” Eddie said with a grin of which the other God returned.

“Richie, this is Bill, or more commonly known as Hermes.”

Richie nodded, the chariot made sense then. Bill gave him a smile and wave of which he returned.

“L-lets get this s-show on the r-road!”

Richie and Eddie climbed on board and Richie continued to marvel at the beauty of the chariot. It was golden and the seats were completely comfortable.

The chariot soon too flight and Richie in awe, took in the scenery and clouds around them. Eddie has wrapped his arm around him and Richie leaned against him. 

“S-so Richie right? Are y-you are p-prince then?”

Bill asked, voice full of intrigue body still facing forward.

“Yes, second oldest.” Richie replied easily.

“Hmm I-interesting.”

“Come on Bill, Stanley was a prince too when you married him.” Eddie said with a teasing tone.

“I w-wasn’t trying to s-sound j-judgy. I was m-merely w-wishing to learn m-more about y-your husband. A-after all, you h-have always been s-super extra w-when i-it comes to l-love, I don't think y-you have ever dated a-anyone.”

Eddie chuckled at Bill's response and Richie would have too if he wasn't so distracted by what Bill had said.

“Wait, you married a mortal too?” Richie asked in fascination.

He had never realized that God and mortal marriage could be a thing until literally last night.

“Yes. Stanley and I h-have been married f-for gosh, a c-century.” Bill said with a fond smile on his face.

“He is v-very witty and s-smart. He a-adores birds and p-playing the piano. He is t-the light of m-my life.” 

Richie couldn’t help but feel moved by Bill and Stanley’s relationship. 

He didn’t doubt that he and Eddie would soon be similar. 

It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive at their destination.

“Thank you so much Bill!” Eddie said with a wave as the two climbed off. 

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Richie said with a grin.

“It’s n-no problem. H-hey Richie, if you e-ever want to m-meet Stanley we w-would be glad t-to have you o-over one day .”

“Yes definitely! Thank you so much for the invitation.” 

Bill nodded and then gave him and Eddie a quick wave before the chariot rose and flew away once again. 

Once they arrived to Eddie’s house, Richie was amazed to find that it was a grand palace. 

Eddie gave him a tour of the place and each room was more lovelier than the last. 

The sun dimmed on the horizon and the two newlyweds sat in the Gods garden to watch the sun fall. When the stars came out to shine, the two began to kiss for so long that Richie lost track of time.

Richie already knew what was going to happen and found himself eager for it. He really wanted to be underneath Eddie and feel loved in such an intimate way. 

Richie had never had sex before and he was nervous yet excited. He had never gotten a chance to sexually explore himself. Sure he knew he was gay but he didn’t need to have sex to know that. 

The thought of finally being able to express himself sexually in a way he long desired to turned the prince on. 

It wasn’t long until they found themselves in their bedroom. He sat on one side of the bed and smiled at Eddie.

“So..” he trailed off, unsure how to bring up the subject. “Are we gonna-“

“Only if you want to. “Eddie easily replied.

“I do not wish to rush you and I want you to fully agree to being intimate. We don’t have to have sex tonight just because it’s our wedding night. I’ll wait forever if you wish.” His faze in Richie was completely open. 

Richie smiled at Eddie and felt his heart swell.

He had always heard tales of Gods being ruthless and cruel. Eddie however was being incredibly considerate and actually asking for his permission. 

“I um..I actually really want you tonight.” He replied shyly. Eddie still looked at him, worry still in his eyes.

“You have my permission.” Richie urged.

Eddies demeanor then did a full 180 at Richie's enticement.

A deep blush filled Richie's face as he felt his husband's hands move down his back in a suggestive manner. The God moved close to his ear and whispered into it.

"Then I think that now would be a beautiful time to consummate our loving marriage, wouldn't you say?"

Richie felt a wave of lust go through him at the suggestion. He turned to face Eddie shyly and nodded, biting his lip. 

He felt Eddie trail his hands to the front of his robes where then he began to tug on Richie's cock.

Richie let out a wet moan at the contact and Eddie chuckled. 

"My sexy husband, all vulnerable and willing for me to take him. I must say, this will be a beautiful night my love."

Eddie manhandled Richie underneath him. He held Richie's hands over his head and pressed a kiss onto his mouth.

As Richie melted into the silk mattress, he let his mind go fuzzy with pleasure and let Eddie ravish him. 

————————————————-

As the two lay in the afterglow, Richie hummed lightly as Eddie played with his curls.

It was a blissful silence and in that moment, Richie felt completely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
